


Hazlenut Green Tea

by OhNylL



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Starbucks, Teenagers, about love, and, musing about eachother, some mentions of, what do they know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNylL/pseuds/OhNylL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy is sitting in Starbucks, contemplating his fellow teammate and dealing with some inner-issues. When Teddy arrives, it's time to get some things cleared up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazlenut Green Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might, maybe, recognize this from when I posted it on my tumblr. Decided to transfer it over.  
> As I mentioned on my tumblr is fic is as close to Stony as I am ever going to write. I am not a superfamily, superhusbands, fan -but I do love Billy and Teddy...so expect a lot more from them!

Billy sighed as he walked down the busy streets of New York City, he couldn’t believe what had just happened. Well that wasn’t true…even if they only reason he believed it was because he witnessed it happen. He stared at his hands in slight disbelief. It had been going on for a while now, being able to use his powers and fighting alongside others who were just like him, but it still only felt like a dream. A dream that sometimes turned in to a nightmare.

There were days when all he wanted to do was wake up in the morning, go to school, and worry about normal teenage things -like pimples and which girl he was going to take as a beard to prom, not superhero teenage things -like if he was going to live through the next fight, or if he’d be able to protect his friends. Not that his friends needed much protecting mind you. Back up was always helpful but Billy knew that they could all hold their own. Especially Teddy.

Billy turned a corner and crossed the street, making his way to his favourite Starbucks, as his thoughts drifted to his blond friend. He opened the door and walked up to the counter, where he waited a few minutes before the young woman working saw him. She smiled,

“G’afternoon, Billy, your usual? Vente Green Tea latte with soy milk and a shot of hazelnut?”

Billy chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, “Do I really come here that often, Vanessa?”

“Ya really do, Billy.” Vanessa never lost her smile as she made up the drink as quick as she always did. Billy leaned against the counter and pulled out a ten dollar bill. The two of them exchanged items, and he told her to keep the change before making his way over to his usual seat.

Sitting by the window, he pulled the cover off of the cup and watched the steam rise from the green drink. He never noticed before but as his thoughts drifted back to Teddy, Billy realized that his drink was the same colour as the Hulkling’s skin. Tentatively, more so he didn’t burn himself than for any other reason, he took a drink. Sighing contently as the hot liquid slid down his throat. His eyes slipped shut and he amused himself by wondering if Teddy tasted anything like hazelnut.

His eyes snapped open. Now was not the time or place to be thinking like that, and not about Teddy. Billy ran a hand through his hair and tugged at the black locks, Teddy was his best friend, he shouldn’t be thinking about him like that! The young witch knew too well what happened when signals were mixed up. He had been beaten up and bullied countless times during his school-life because of his sexuality. Just because he felt that he could be himself around Teddy, and the other YA’s, didn’t mean anything special. It simply meant that he didn’t have to worry about anything. Though he was pretty sure if he so much as hinted at anything, Hulkling wouldn’t be afraid to throw him around a little.

But Teddy, he was pretty much perfect in Billy’s opinion. He was tall and well built, he was Hulkling after all, with short blond hair and a gorgeous face that was home to dazzling baby-blues. Looks didn’t complete the slightly older teen though, no, Teddy had an amazing personality to match it. Even if he was stubborn, temperamental, and didn’t exactly know what the world patience meant, Billy knew that he’d always have his back -just like he’d always have Teddy’s.

He sighed and stared out the window, taking another drink of his cooling latte, as a small frown graced his features. Even if, by some form of a miracle, Teddy was at least bisexual there was no way he’d be attracted to some scrawny black haired witch-in-training. 

“What’s got your wheels spinning?”

Snapped out of his thoughts, Billy looked up and brown met blue, “Ah…well…” He wasn’t sure how to respond as the hero he’d been thinking of sat across from him.

Teddy chuckled, “No need to be so alarmed. I asked the Captain if he knew were you’d gone off to after the last mission, and Stark said he’d seen you around the mall earlier.”

“…Tony was at the mall?”

“Strange right?” Teddy laughed, and Billy smiled. God he loved that laugh and the way the blond’s eyes closed slightly. Teddy even had dimples. Fuck. After a few more moments of laughter, from both of them at the thought of Tony Stark prancing around the mall with shopping bags hanging from each arm, Billy busied himself with drinking his latte and Teddy watched him.

He looked over the rim of his cup, eyebrow raised in question. Was there something on his face? Or maybe…Billy paled, had Teddy found out about his crush…that’s why he was here, he was about to pound his face in. He set his cup down and opened his mouth, but closed it again when Teddy raised his hand. Here it came,

“I want to go out on a whim here, if you don’t mind?”

Billy let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, “A whim?”

“Yeah,” Teddy nodded and moved the half-full paper cup to the side, “Something I overheard the Captain and Stark going on about.”

“A-and what was that…exactly?” Billy swallowed as Teddy reached forward and grabbed him by the front of his sweater. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the punch.

A punch that never came. Instead Billy felt a pair of warm lips cover his own. His eyes opened for a moment, just to make sure that this was really happening, before they slipped shut again. Teddy moved his hand from Billy’s sweater to the back of his neck, pulling the black haired teen as close as the table between them would allow. Billy groaned softly and ran his tongue over Teddy’s bottom lip. There was no way he was only going to be satisfied with simple kissing. Luckily, Teddy seemed to be thinking the same thing and his mouth fell open.

Billy only got a quick minute, in Teddy’s mouth, before the blond pushed his own in to the shorter teens mouth. Billy moaned in to the kiss and started to suck on the muscle in his mouth, playing with it like it was more than what it was, and was rewarded with a stifled moan from the blond.

They broke apart when air became a necessity. Both of them flushed, Teddy leaned back with a grin while Billy still looked dazed and unsure if that really just happened. 

“W-what exactly…did you hear them talking about, Ted…” He spoke slowly, making sure that his voice didn’t crack as he took a deep breath.

“I never said I heard them talking.” His grin didn’t leave.

Billy blinked, “You mean they're…really? What about Pepper!”

“What about her? But yeah, they really are.”

“A-and…are we…”

“Are we what?” Teddy raised an eyebrow and Billy blushed as he tried to find the words that he wanted to say. Teddy chuckled and reached across the table again, this time taking Billy’s hands in his, “If you want us to be.”

Billy looked up at him and smiled, “Damn right I do!”

Teddy chuckled and leaned back in his seat once more. Billy picked up his drink, which was cold now, and took a rather large gulp. That was when he realized it. The answer to his earlier musings. Teddy did taste like hazelnut.


End file.
